


BSV Birds of Prey: Wedgies and Traps

by a54321



Category: BSV, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humiliation, Panties, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: A BSV story featuring the Birds of Prey! This was done as an RP between myself and CaptainAwesome-BSV (https://www.deviantart.com/captainawesome-bsv).
Kudos: 1





	BSV Birds of Prey: Wedgies and Traps

During the day, Gotham City could almost be mistaken for being a normal, if in need of some serious renovations, city. It had its skyscrapers, apartments of various economic standards, the rundown slums (the infamously named ‘Narrows’) that the city council couldn’t afford (or was too corrupt) to allocate funds towards improving, and older, gothic architecture still left over from previous eras. Those structures, with their columns, pointed towers, arches, gargoyles, and surprisingly good stonework even looked nice during the day.

Even the excessive littering didn’t look that bad when compared against other cities.

At night tough, things were different.

Skyscrapers became eerie reflections of the moon and flickering streetlights (lights that the city council always said it would replace with better ones or at least restore to working condition), the older, spiraling tower buildings looked less like art and more like fortresses housing tyrant nobles waiting to lay siege to the peasants.

And that’s not saying anything about how frightening the streets became at night when they were empty of people or cars in all but the most upper-class neighborhoods. It was really no wonder at all how the city’s now famous hero had once been nothing more than an urban legend that its vast criminal underground only spoke of in hushed whispers.

Those days of complete and total mystery were LONG gone though. The rise of flashy supercriminals launching open attacks on the city itself had taken the name ‘Batman’ out of the dark corners it was usually hiding in and into front page news (even if he did stay as silent and in the shadows as ever). The less informed might ask if that fame was the reason why young children kept joining in his crusade against crime, just kids looking for attention and glory.

While a mostly wrong assessment (emphasis on MOSTLY), a more informed individual could certainly see how other might come to that conclusion. After all, the Bat’s sidekicks always seemed so… less serious and to enjoy their work more, as if it were a game.

That could be seen clearly enough this night.

Across the rooftops of Gotham, a 5’5” blonde could be seen making her way through the city. Like so many other superheroes, her costume was as tight as could be, clinging to and outlining her body perfectly. The black leather showed off shapely legs perfectly and the yellow symbol on her chest not only emphasized her obvious bust (though at least some of that was the result of shaped armor) but also helped further emphasize how narrow her waist was when one also looked down at her golden utility belt.

And if not for her black cape, one would notice her perfectly outlined (right down to the crack) her bulbous buttocks was I the costume.

And the bat-shaped cowl she wore couldn’t hide the smile on her face as she leapt between buildings, throwing in unnecessary twirls and flips for fun. Although that smile disappeared as her face scrunched up as she landed in a tuck and roll on a lower building, her discomfort throwing off her focus and causing her to fall out of her tucked pose. “Gah, oof, ow!” And that, of course, resulting in her rolling haphazardly on the ground and stopping with one leg curled up, her cape falling to the side to reveal her raised up bottom, and her chin, on the stone roof. Groaning, the stood up and wiggled her butt, one and futilely trying to adjust her tights.

“Ugh, why won’t this thing stupid thing stop riding up?!” she asked irritably.

A brief, mostly quiet burst of static filled her ear as the comms in her cowl clicked on, followed by the sound of a familiar woman’s voice reminding her that, “Because, like I’ve told you a dozen times already, these suits weren’t made for showing off and performing completely unnecessary stunts.”

  
Hearing the criticism buzzing in her ear, the blonde scrunched her nose in an annoyance, pouting as she got ready to playfully argue with the woman on the other end of the com device in her cowl.  
"I'll have you know that the showing off and stunts are *completely* necessary. Besides, it’s not as if it chafes or rides up anywhere else."

With another series of frustrated tugs on the seam of her suit, Stephanie Brown did what she seemed to do most nights, and battled probably her greatest enemy (besides gravity, of course), the accursed costume wedgie.  
The newest Batgirl was, at the very least, not a shy sort of girl, so when she had a wedgie, she fixed it, especially if she was on the rooftops where she had *some* privacy. Of course, in Gotham, the rooftops weren't a completely barren environment, so Steph was aware she couldn't stand there wedgie-dancing forever. If she didn't move fast, she was liable to be joined by Red Robin and have to spend an hour hearing his non-stop teasing.

"Are you *still* fixing your wedgie?" Barbara Gordon half laughs, half questions, when she realizes Steph's not moved for a few minutes now, and she can still hear her grunts.

"Uh...no?" Stephanie offers feebly, blushing a little as it dawned on her how long she had actually been taking. Unconvinced of this though, Barbara merely presses a few keys and suddenly she had a live feed, hacking into local cameras, and spotting Stephanie. Or rather, Stephanie's rear, as it wiggles around underneath the girl's sways and jumps.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you that you've got serious panty-lines?" She cracks, raising an eyebrow at her college-aged protege who did, in-deed, have *terrible* panty lines peeking over her bottoms. One could see, clear as day, the outlines of her granny panties with such clarity it was a minor miracle you couldn't see the pattern, too.

The blonde on the other line narrows her eyes at the statement, responding by sticking her tongue out, turning around to make sure Barbara could see, not knowing where her camera was. Giving up on her wedgie-picking, she instead chose to merely cover her rear with her cape, holding it over so that Barbara didn't have anything to tease.

"Still see my pantylines now!?" Steph yells in playful frustration, loud enough that she could probably be heard on the street below, and probably from a few rooftops away.

  
“No but thanks to your little outburst, I’m sure you’ve got anyone in the vicinity wondering what you’re doing up on that roof.” Barbara retorted.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at that. “Pfft, so what? There’s enough weirdos running and sneaking around at night that there’s no telling who said that.”

“I’m sure these recordings I’ve got in progress here for tonight will let plenty of our friends know who it was though.” Barbara teased, reminding her protégé(?) of another of her cowl’s features.

Blue eyes widening, Stephanie gasped. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“For once, you’re right.” Barbara replied, causing her blonde protégé to sigh in relief. “However, if you aren’t at the rendezvous in the next 10 minutes, wedgie or not, Red Robin is going to be first on the mailing list for tonight’s recordings.” The redhead smirked at the squeak that her threat earned.

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” Giving her butt one last wiggle and choosing to just grin and bear her wedgie, Stephanie began heading towards the designated rendezvous again, resolving to keep her maneuvers much more practical on the way there… After one more triple backflip. She had to have her fun after all. What was the point of being in the most epic line of work if you couldn’t do cool stuff?

Reaching the roof’s edge, the blonde Batgirl leapt towards the next one, transitioning perfectly into her flips… without having properly judged how much space she had for them due to her eagerness.

The tuck and curl had already started pulling her tights deeper into her crack, making her wince when she took notice of her closeness towards the ground. Eyes going wide, she did a quick twist and managed to land on her feet, bending over at a sharp right angle in the process with her arms waving as she fought to keep her balance. “Woah… Woah!”

Through her comms, the heroine heard the faint laughter of her mentor. “You know,” Barbara said, zooming her camera in on Stephanie’s butt since the girl’s cape was once again out of the way, “with you bent over so much, I can allllmost make out the prints on your panties.” The prints couldn’t be made out but Barbara noticed that they were a bit ovular in shape.

Squeaking in embarrassment, Stephanie let herself fall over, groaning from the impact.

Glancing at the clock, Barbara said, “But seriously, you’ve got seven minutes left now before this gets sent to your boyfriend’s inbox. Quit messing around already.”

  
"God, you're cold, O." Stephanie grumbles, imagining briefly the non-stop teasing that would ensue, blushing at the thought. Of course, she knows Oracle wouldn't really do that, she has *some heart*, and for a moment, Stephanie almost debates calling her bluff, if just to keep this banter going (after all, she *enjoyed* the back-and-fourth with her mentor).

Besides, Tim's definitely seen her in worse, so even if she did it, Steph would survive whatever teasing he could come up with. Given he's given her an atomic wedgie during make-out sessions, on multiple occasions, him laughing at some wedgie-dancing was hardly the worst of it.

However, as much as she enjoyed goofing around, Steph knew that it was important she made her way to where she was supposed to, so after scrambling back to her feet, she brushes off her backside, whips out her grappling hook, and begins to swing off.

"I'm going, already! Geez! Can't pretend I'm not the only one who's taking their time." She declares with some frustration, doing her best to ignore the costume wedgie as best she could.

As much as Barbara would like to argue though, she knew that Steph was right in her assessment. The rendezvous point had, at the moment, not a single heroine in sight, despite Barbara being on-coms with several tonight. Steph she could understand, but the others were professionals.

"Where *are* you girls?" Barbara quietly asks herself, glancing at another monitor, looking at the feed for the Birds of Prey themselves, Dinah Laurel Lance and Helena Bertinelli.

However, the Black Canary and the Huntress, who had been driving there on the back of Canary's trusty motorbike, had to make a *little* stop, for uh...reasons.

"God damn it, Helena! Quit it!"

  
“Oh, you’ve got no right to complain here, sweetie. You brought this on yourself when you insisted on driving.” said Helena, garbed in an outfit that made the usual revealing superheroine clothe look modest.

With the warmer summer weather, she’d switched to her costume that had more… breathing room.

It was still skintight purple and grey spandex, but now, her where her thigh high dark grey stockings ended, her pale, unprotected skin was completely visible up until where the extra short bottom part of her one-piece costume began, leaving her thighs fully exposed. While her back and side were covered, most of her torso was exposed by a large gap in her tight spandex starting just below her breasts and going down to her belt. Her mask was the same butterfly shape in purple though and she still had long purple gloves covering her hands and most of her arms.

And at the moment, those gloved hands had reached down the back of Black Canary’s black short shorts and were playfully tugging on the pair of white bikini panties she had on underneath.

Her top half adorned in a tight black band shirt that’s logo was getting increasingly faded and her legs decorated with fishnets, Black canary had pulled over on the side of the rode to protest this treatment. “yeah, I’m driving this thing, it’s mine!” Dinah snapped while turning back around towards Huntress. “And you seem WAY too eager to make me crash it! Are you really THAT petty?”

Helena scoffed at this. “Oh please, we both know that this little wedgie,” Helena then pulled up on the panties a little harder, making Dinah grunt and clench her buttocks, “isn’t enough to make you crash. Hell, I’ve seen you drive this thing while blindfolded by an atomic wedgie.”

  
"Yeah, and you remember how that ended? I *crashed!*" Dinah grimaces, gripping the handlebars of the bike tightly as she felt the pressure in-between her cheeks increase, the panties digging deep.  
Of course she should be used to this by now. It was rare that a day went by and she didn't have Helena giving her panties at least some tugging, but even with the years of experience, it still never got easier to bear whenever Helena was really in the mood to destroy a backside. And evidently, Helena was in one of those moods.  
Maybe she shouldn't have kicked her so hard when they were sparring this morning. Dinah was a *much* better fighter, and it was largely why Helena gave her such brutal wedgies; how else is she going to get her back, especially when Dinah's years of training somehow never prepared her for such a hilariously effective maneuver.

"Yeah, but you crashed *into* the bad guy." Helena points out, remembering that time with far more fondness than Dinah was, something that became apparent as she pulled with enough force, Dinah was sure she was trying to recreate it.  
"It was awesome. You should be thanking me for making you look like such a badass."

"We have...aghk! We have *very* different-gah!-different ideas of what a badass looks like!" Dinah protests, kicking about as she felt the bikini panties continue to rise, feeling them brushing over the back of her neck. But it wasn't just the feeling that frustrated her, but the sound, as she began to hear the familiar popping of ripping threads.  
"OK, stop it, Helena! You're going to rip my underwear!"

Widening her eyes as she yells this, Dinah suddenly notices just how crowded the street was they were parked at, and it became very apparent that such a declaration had drawn a good few witnesses who had somehow missed the show going on. Her blush at this made Helena burst out laughing.

"And? I know you, Canary. Don't pretend you don't have spare panties in your pockets, just for this occasion."

Giving her another embarrassed glare, Dinah shuffles a bit and twinges from another pull upward, sighing as she hears the threads pop more and, realizing Helena was going for a ripping wedgie, reluctantly accepts her fate, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"....Just shut up and get this over with already..."

  
“Ooh, so now you want me to do it, do you?” Helena asked teasingly while giving the stretched panties a hard TWIST, worsening the wedgie but avoiding a ripping.

“GAHHK!” her butt lifting up off of her motorcycles seat and her embarrassment rising with it as people began laughing at the show they were being given. Letting out a whine, Dinah replied, “You, gurgh, kn-know-OW!” A second twist made Black Canary’s eyes close and her hips squirm. “Do-DON’T want you to! You’re going to though, so just, GYAHK, urgh, do it already!”

Helena leaned forward. “not until you be a good little girl and ask me nicely.” she teased in reference to Dinah’s short stature making it easy to mistake her for a MUCH younger girl.

Feeling Helena give her panties another painful twist, slicing them into her crack, Dinah swallowed her pride and howled out, “PLEEEAASSSE RRRRIIP OFF MYYEEEE PANTIEEESSSS!”

“Sure thing, sweetie.” And like that, Helena wrapped the elongated cotton twice around her right arm and gave it a powerful and devastating PULL!

“GAAAAHHHOOOWWWW!” Eyes wide with pain as her crack BURNED, Dinah heard her fabric tearing even as her volume got high enough to cover several of the onlookers to cover their ears in pain as her Canary Cry triggered. Two more harsh pulls removed the panties from her completely.

“Annnnd… done.” Helena said, smirking at Black canary as the blonde slumped over her handlebars, panting as her butt twitched in pain.

“Finally…” Dinah breathed out just before her shorts-clad buttocks were given a swift SMACK, making them jiggle and her head lift up. “YEOWCH!”

“Now go get on one of your spare panties.” Helena instructed. “We’re gonna be late for the rendezvous.”

“okay, oka!” Grumbling, Black Canary got off of the motorcycle to go and do just that, her bottom receiving another SLAP to hurry her along and make her yelp. And the blonde heroine didn’t miss how Helena had pushed herself forward so as to take over driving the motorcycle once Dinah was ready to get going again.

Rubbing her bused butt soothingly, Black Canary scowled at that.

-

Several minutes later, Batgirl had already arrived at the rendezvous (on time, she might add), an alleyway directly across from an old warehouse. Having been the first to arrive and informed by Oracle that Black Canary and huntress had been forced to make a pit stop… for unspecified reasons, Stephanie was currently resuming what she’d been doing o the rooftops earlier:

Wiggling her butt and trying to get her tights out of her crack.

  
"You need me to start stocking your utility belt with a crowbar?" Oracle's voice taunts, and Steph groans upon hearing the teasing and realizing that she was once again being watched.

"OK, where's your camera?" Steph questions, taking out her telescopic staff, ready to smash it and get some privacy for her wedgie fixing dance.  
"You know, if you got my measurements for my suit first, this wouldn't be an issue."

"I was almost right. I got your height and waist down right." Barbara defends, though it was somewhat true she'd been off the mark in...some places.  
The bust at least Stephanie was OK stuffing her bra to fit the generous assumption Barbara had made there, but the rear felt like it would split sometimes if she wasn't careful.

"You know, screw it. I'm going in." Steph declares, somewhat more dramatically than needed, as she undoes a hidden zipper in order to get into the back of her pants, stuffing her hands in to re-align the underwear that her suit had been stuffing into her cheeks.

"You are so lucky I'm the only one watching." Barbara groans, blushing in second-hand embarrassment at Steph's somewhat exposed nature as she fixes her wedgie, in such a way that Barbara could now get a good look at her panties.  
They were yellow, decorated with several Bat-symbols and Super-S logos, apparently a present from Kara, and from her angle, they looked way larger than is needed.

She has to chuckle, being reminded of how much Steph reminded of herself back in the day. Though she'd never be so bold to pull down her pants and fix a wedgie like this in public; she knew Dick Grayson was never far and always willing to give her an atomic if he saw the original Batgirl's granny panties so exposed.

"OK, you done giving a show yet?" Barbara asks as Steph starts to pull her pants up again, beginning to refasten them.

"That should do me for a bit." The younger blonde responds, patting her re-clothed cheeks, until she turns to the sound of footsteps. Ready to draw her weapons, she quickly recognizes the sight of Black Canary and Huntress approaching, having finally arrived.  
"Hey! About time! What kept you guys?"

At this, Helena smirks wide, the raven-haired beauty turning to her shorter blonde companion with a knowing grin, while Dinah seemed ready to bury herself in her own jacket to escape this.

"Emergency wardrobe change." Dinah claims, a big blush on her face, before she hears the unmistakable sound of Oracle's laughter on the comms. Evidently, Babs knew her well enough to know what 'Emergency wardrobe change' meant for Dinah.

  
And the original Batgirl’s laughter, along with Black Canary’s… reputation, was MORE than enough to clue in the current Batgirl as well, causing the younger blonde to start giggling as Dinah climbed off of the back of the motorcycle. “It isn’t funny!” the older blonde declared, only to be met with yet another SLAP on her butt from her motorcycle’s current driver. “YEEP!”

“Come now, sweetie,” Huntress said condescendingly while getting off of the bike, “let the Batgirls have their fun.”

As Dinah glared at the older woman, Barbara forced a cough to both calm down her own laughter and get everyone focused, even succeeding in breaking Stephanie out of her giggles. “Girls as much fun as this all is, you do have a job to do. I’ll schedule in time for teasing Canary AFTER tonight’s operation.”

“BARBARA!” Dinah exclaimed indignantly while Helena and Stephanie grinned in delight at that announcement. Giving a resigned sigh, the older blonde let her shoulders slump before muttering, “You know what, fine, whatever. Let’s just get down to business here.”

“Right.” Moving her mouse, Oracle opened a file on one of her screens while also zooming in on the warehouse across from the alley. You girls are currently across from one of Gotham’s newest abandoned warehouses. Surprisingly, this one actually WASN’T a victim of the economy though, the owner left and took her business with her after the Joker took the factor, and her, hostage a month ago. Since she left for quieter, less insane streets, the building has yet to acquire a new owner.”

“But someone’s been using again.” Stephanie guessed automatically.

“Correct.” Oracle replied. “In the lot behind it, you’ll find a cleaning van that has been their for about a week now in spite of their being no reason for a cleaning crew to be sent there. No positive ID on who any of the few people spotted going in and out are but they’ve been narrowed down in number to be about three individuals and are suspected to be female, though the large coats they wear when getting out of the van makes it hard to tell their gender or if it’s the same people every time.”

Barbara felt a grin come onto her face as she then filled the Birds of Prey in on one final detail.

“Also, the company logo on the side of the van, for a company that doesn’t exist mind you, is a large smiley face.”

  
"Huh, interesting." Dinah muses, leaning over the side of the rooftop to get a better look, standing on her toes as she leans forward to get a better look, in a way that meant her backside stuck out, while her shorts had ridden up slightly to really emphasize her rear.

Helena chuckles, bemused by how the blonde was always seemingly *trying* to make people spank her ass, the way she positioned herself. True, it was mostly the result of Dinah's height requiring such poses to get a decent view of their mark, but it all the same drew her attention, and her attire didn't help. Not that Helena could talk concerning the last point, given how her own leotard would often ride up, but she at least tried to keep that hidden.

"So the smiley face; we thinking anyone in particular?" Stephanie asks, as she sits on the side wall next to Dinah, glancing at the older blonde to get her perspective, all the while swinging her feet like she was merely sat on a swing set, and not a 20-floor building rooftop.

"I can think of a few names." Dinah responds, thinking it over as she begins to make a map of possible known individuals who could be involved in this. Whatever was going on definitely reminded her of more than a few criminals she's tangled with, though the logo was narrowing the list, as she squinted slightly to get a good look at it, plastered on the van.

"Well, we're not going to find out standing here." Helena declares with a bit of mischief in her voice, standing just behind Canary. When Dinah doesn't register or react, she smirks, taking a moment to position herself right before holding one hand up in the air, ready to deliver a particularly hard swing to Canary's always-spankable rear.  
Giving a glance to the camera Oracle was watching them from, she gives their leader a wink, before her hand comes swinging down.  
"Let's GO!"

*SMACK!*

"AGHK! WHAT THE FUCK, HELENA!?"

  
“Oh, don’t even PRETEND that you weren’t begging for that one.” Helena shot back with a grin at the blonde who had craned her neck around to shout at her.

“I wasn’t!” Dinah shouted back, only for her body to stiffen when she felt Helena’s gloved hands grab onto the back of her shorts.

“Liar.” The taller woman accused before proceeding to hike up the shorts hard enough to lift Black Canary by several inches.

“HYYYYYGGGGHHHHH!” Shorts digging into her butt, Black Canary kicked her legs and flailed her arms about as she was held up off of the ground. “let me down, let me down, let me dow-OOOWWWN!” she begged.

“Not until you tell me truth.” Helena teased.

Blushing, Dinah, snapped that, “I wasn’t lyiiiIIIIINNGGHHH!” Helena giving her a sharp BOUNCE by her shorts was enough to convince the blonde to play along with her partner’s game. “Okay, OKAYYYEEE, I was asking for it!” Being dropped onto her now slightly wobbly legs, Dinah breathed in and out in relief.

“There, see? Always better to be honest with yourself.” Helena said before slapping her friend’s butt again, making it wobble as the woman yelped.

Stephanie giggled at the show she’d just been given. “This, heheh, is why I like working with you girls, hehaha. It’s always great seeing someone ELSE get that kind of treatment.”

That earned a small laugh from Helena and a blush from canary that was followed by a, “Hey!”

“Anyways, see you girls on the ground.” Stephanie declared, deciding to take the lead and get herself a head start into the building.

Running towards the edge of the roof, she leapt over the side. Going down, she curled up as her body moved towards the opposite wall so as to push off of it with her feet, a maneuver that caused her to once again feel her tights riding up into her crack and make her face tighten in annoyance.

Panties riding up along with her tights as she made her way down to the street through more complicate parkour maneuvers, the blonde Batgirl had managed to give herself YET ANOTHER costume wedgie by the time she landed on the ground in a crouch. “Ugh, I just, gugh, fixed these!” she whined, squirming her hips as she stood back up to her full height.

  
Before Stephanie could begin to de-wedge herself, she hears the sounds behind her of the Birds joining her, and blushes as she opts to just put up with the tights-wedgie for now rather than fix it in front of them.

Dinah, who traversed down in much the same way, didn't share her shyness for it as she casually adjusts her shorts, having already been somewhat wedgied up her ass by Helena's lifting wedgie, but worsened by her own parkour moves to get down. She casually pulls them back, reaching a finger into the leg holes to try and fish her panties out from her crack, as well as the fishnets which had themselves wedged up a bit.

Helena, meanwhile, seemed to be more in Steph's spot, her leotard having decided to repay her for the constant teasing she put upon Canary and dug up her backside deep. She deeply regretted the choice to parkour down, given she could have merely used a grappling bolt with her trusty crossbow to descend downward without needing to challenge her costume in such a manner.

Still, she wasn't going to pick it in front of Dinah and give the blonde some ammunition to tease her back, so she endured the wedgie all the same.

"So, you girls want to bust the door down, or sneak inside?" Steph asks, drawing their attention to the building and away from their mutual costume wedgies.  
The three of them scout the outside quickly, spotting an easy entry point via a window, though it would be a tight squeeze. The front doors were wide, but bolted, and any attempt to breach would surely make a lot of noise. If this was serious, they'd be immediately in a fight with whoever it was that was behind this secret operation.

  
Huntress tisked at the young blonde. “Come now, don’t tell me you’re already forgetting the basics of being a Gotham vigilante.” They weren’t powerhouses, even the Canary Cry was an ability that was packing quite a few limits on its usefulness depending on the fight. So, with a dramatic flourish of her cape for effect, the raven-haired beauty decided that it would be best if, “We do this the quiet way until we know what we’re dealing with in there. The last thing I want is to go in loud and be surrounded by 30 armed guards or find out we’re up against some high level metahuman.” In Gotham, you never knew what level of threat you were going to run into.

Stephanie nodded at this. “Works for me. I’ll take point.” she said, swiftly and quietly making her way towards the warehouse while sticking in the shadows.

Turning towards her other blonde teammate, Huntress gestured forward. “Shorties first.”

Pouting at that at first, Black Canary did manage to force a smile. “Letting me get in before you? Ho generous.” As she took off after Batgirl, huntress sighed in relief.

Squirming a little, the purple and grey-garbed heroine reached back and grabbed onto the butt of her costume, purple on the spandex to get some of it out of her butt, only to end up wincing as it snapped against her and slid back into her crack. “Gyeep!” face scrunched up in annoyance, she shook her head. “Oh, fine, whatever.” She supposed she could deal with a costume wedgie for now so long as her cape kept Dinah and Stephanie from noticing it.

Following after her fellow Birds of Prey, she caught up quickly to join in the hunt.

Scaling the warehouse, the trio of heroines began making their way to the window.

  
Hidden in the shadows, the three vigilantes crept across the rafters above the wide open and dimly lit warehouse, keeping a vigil on what was going on below their feet. Of course, this was easier said than done; they all had annoying costume wedgies to deal with, but also none of them could see in the dark, at least not naturally.

"See anything?" Dinah asks Steph, who quickly pushes a hidden button on her cowl to activate some fold-out lenses in her mask.

With a silent swirl her eyes were hidden behind the lenses, granting her night vision and some extra enhancements to her view, letting her see all the useful things one would want. Radar detecting movement, heat signatures for spotting anything alive, and a bunch of readings she could ignore but would be useful for Oracle to decipher.

"Nothing here." Stephanie surmises, scratching her head as she fails to find any sign of the people supposedly occupying this warehouse. At least in the main room, it didn't look like anything was afoot.  
"Maybe we're too high up? If we got down to the ground, I could maybe scan things up-close, find some clues."

"Sounds like a plan." Helena said, stretching her arms and eager to get out of the crouching position on the rafters. Leaping off and doing a backflip in the air, she catches a railing lower down to swing from, allowing herself to land gracefully on the floor without a scratch.

In awe as she often was around the Birds (what could she say? Stephanie was a *fan* of these ladies), Stephanie watched this display eagerly, and was quick to try and recreate it herself. Leaping off, she attempts to mirror her move, though she doesn't clear as much distance as Helena and tucks her role a bit more, allowing her back to brush against a railing.

Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but as it turns out, Steph's suit wasn't completely zipped up after her earlier wedgie-picking, and the tuck-and-roll had pulled it open, giving the thick black waistband of her yellow 'world's finest' granny panties ample opportunity to snag something, and snag something they did.

Her eyes jolting wide as she felt it, her hands shot to her mouth to muffle a scream as she fell into her panties, which quickly shot up so high she was briefly sure she had been cut in half.  
"Eeep!"

"Oh wow...." Helena, looking up, widens her eyes as well, but in amusement, having to stop herself bursting into laughter at the display.

"Awe, honey..." Above, Dinah couldn't help but smirk a little at the display, but she still had much more sympathy for it, cringing as she witnessed this occurrence. She knew what *that* was like and immediately felt bad for Steph.  
She definitely wasn't going to follow her the way down she did, opting to instead find a safer means to get to the ground.

"Um..." Stephanie, her face blushing and her feet dangling. "It appears...I might need some help right now."

  
Hearing Stephanie’s plea for help as she eyed the part of the gutters that ran down the corner of the building, Dinah felt some of her sympathy get replaced with more amusement. Shaking her head, she said, “Honey, you do NOT need help getting down.” Crouching down, Dinah let her legs dangle over the edge of the roof before starting to wrap the m around the gutter pipe, goosebumps forming on her skin as her fishnets did nothing to protect her skin from the cold metal.

“What, gurgh, are you talking about?! Owowowow!” Stephanie whisper-cried, the kicking of her legs only succeeding in making her sway in her wedgie, adding a bit of flossing to her chafing.

Lowering herself down, Black Canary rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto the gutter with her arms as well now in preparation to slide herself down it. “Give it a little thought, I’m sure it will come to you soon, dear.”

“No, it woooon’t!” Stephanie whined, hoping for help but clearly not going get it based on the way that Dinah was already sliding down the gutter. “Urgh, Okay Steph, you can, gahOW, do thiiissss!” she hissed to herself before trying to most obvious thing: reaching up with her arms to try and grab the railing. Unfortunately, the downside of wearing nice, stretchy granny panties was that they REALLY stretched. As such, the blonde was dangling too low to grab onto anything that could help her. “Hyyyygghhh, come oooonnnn!”

Through the comms, oracle sighed. “Okay, as amusing as this is, I don’t think she’s going to figure this out fast enough. So, little miss self-inflicted wedgies,” that new little nickname turned Batgirl’s whole face bright red and flooded her veins with embarrassment, “I’m sure that having your granny panties wedged up your butt hasn’t made you forget how to use a grappling hook. Take it out and use it to pull yourself back up to the roof and then slide down like Black canary did.”

Being presented with that obviously solution hit Stephanie with anther surge of embarrassment. “Oh, haha, OW, r-right…”

Down below, Helena pouted. “oh, come on, oracle. How is she ever going to learn to live up to the Batgirl name, and all the wedgies that come with it, if you always give her these little cheating tips.”

Now it was Barbara’s turn t blush. “Oh, shut up!” she snapped.

“Wait, ow, live up to what now?” Stephanie asked as she got back onto the roof (*thank you grappling gun*) and started adjusted her panties and costume to get them out of her butt.

“Nothing!” Barbara said hurriedly through the comms. Just hurry up and get back on the groun-”

“Oh, there’s no need to be ashamed now, O.” Black Canary said, butting into the conversation. “Besides, you’re so eager to give your successor tips and I’m sure she could learn a thing or two from your stories.”

“Oh, I second that!” Helena added eagerly. “Batgirl, when you get back to the cave tonight, try asking Oracle about the night when she got her panties caught on the clocktower. Hehehehaha, I always get a good laugh just thinking about how she managed that one.”

  
"Do I need to remind you two that Superman owes me a million favors? Because if this conversation doesn't end *right now*, I'm going to give him a call." Oracle threatens, clearly not one to laugh at her own embarrassment as eagerly as she can another's.

At this threat, both Helena and Dinah frown, crossing their legs in thought. It was hardly the first time Oracle would have called in a favor from Clark that lead to them suffering a *Superman* sized wedgie.  
As it turns out, as much as Kara was a devious little minx for creatively destructive wedgies, the Big Blue Boyscout himself was far more creative than his cousin, as Dinah had learnt one time when her panties had been stretched so badly they wrapped around the bronze planet that sat above the Daily Planet's rooftop.

"I'll be good!" Dinah squeaked, half-jokingly, half-seriously dreading the idea of suffering another planet wedgie, her hands instinctively covering her backside, as fruitless the gesture was.  
Helena chuckles at this, though given she had her own 'Superman story', she couldn't blame Dinah for her reaction.

"Good, now, if we're all finished..." Barbara clears her throat, letting them move on from this conversation. "Steph, scan the floor, look for any footprints."

"You got it!" Steph, eager to move on herself, uses her cowl scanner to look at the floor, searching for trails to follow.

After first eliminating the foot prints left behind by Dinah and Helena themselves (though not until after she had accidentally walked into them while crouched over looking at the ground, jabbing them with her cowl's pointed ears), she quickly spotted three different sets of footprints.

"OK, it looks like there's something hidden here." Steph deduces, finding a fake wall the steps seemed to lead to, with trail marks indicating the wall hid a secret door. "Little help?"

  
Pulling up the blueprints of the building on one of her monitors, Oracle frowned as she looked over them and overplayed them with Stephanie’s potion. “Okay, that’s weird. The building plans show that this should e the opening of a second garage.”

“Well, I’ve got nothing but a wall here.” Stephanie replied.

“No, you have painted bricks here.” Huntress said, stepping up to the wall herself and examining it more closely. “bricks paints to match the rest of the building’s outside and almost seamlessly stuck together but I’m definitely noticing the brick lines now that I’m this close.”

“Sooo… what, they sealed off one of the entrances?” Stephanie asked.

Feeling her hand along the wall, Black Canary stopped as she felt a few of the bricks in one area move. “More like they turned it into a secret exit/entrance.” Carefully so as not to make too much noise, Black Canary began moving the bricks until and entrance in the shape of a door was cleared.

“And there’s our sneaky way in.” Huntress said with a grin.

“A bit weird though.” Dinah noted. “Making bizarre changes like this too a building is an easy way to get capes looking at you.” There WAS a time when such things would be beneath the notice of vigilantes, way back in the early days anyway. These days though, suspicious renovations were obvious red flags for heroes to look into.

“Then we’re dealing with amateurs.” Huntress decided, grin widening predatorily. “Good, they always make for fun prey to hunt down and beat down.”

“Dibs on throwing the first punch if they don’t surrender as soon as they see us!” Batgirl cheered before rushing in. Amateur villains were always a fun treat compared veterans or game changers.

“Not if I get them first!” Huntress exclaimed, following in behind the blonde, competitiveness flaring up.

Black Canary just shook her hand with two fingers on her forehead. “Well, so much for stealth.” she decided before slowly walking in after her teammates.

  
Stephanie's eagerness evidently outmatched Helena's, the younger vigilante practically leaping into the room. When what she found was a mysterious staircase leading to a lower level, she wasted no time leaping down, skipping steps in her rush down.

By contrast, Helena kept a healthy jog after her, but ironically, this allowed her to fall for a trap Stephanie skipped. Stepping onto a step that had secretly been a pressure plate, the stairs suddenly turned into a slide, and all three girls suddenly lost their footing.

"Oh shit!" Dinah lets out, suddenly falling back on her butt as the steps disappeared, and quickly finding herself sliding down at a great pace, causing her to catch up to the two ahead quickly when they collided at the bottom in a heap.

"Um...my bad." Helena mumbles, slowly getting up, pushing Dinah off of her as she did so.

"Damn it...major shorts ride up, guys." Dinah protested, the trap having created a very unpleasant water slide effect, making her shorts ride up so fiercely that the green briefs she wore underneath could be seen. She grimaces, as once more it seemed the universe conspired to keep her wedgied.

"Something tells me we might not be dealing with amateurs." Stephanie surmises, realizing they had, in fact, stumbled into a trap.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now could you bring Batgirl in, I think she’ll be more useful here.” Helena snarked, prompting Stephanie to childishly stick out her tongue at the woman.

“Girls, can we, for once, save the petty arguing until AFTER the villains are dealt with?” Dinah asked hopefully and irritably.

“Probably not.” was Helena’s response as she rudely pushed the short blonde off of her and stood up. Dusting herself off, she noticed her fellow Birds picking themselves up and decided to offer some helping hands.

Quickly, she reached down and grabbed the seat of Batgirl’s tights and Black Canary’s exposed undies, harshly YANKING up on both to lift the girls up onto their feet. “GAAHHK, AGHOWWW!”

“GRGH, Not COOL!” Batgirl complained before both wedgied girls winced and squeaked as Helena let go, causing their garments to snap back against their butts painfully.

“What, I was just helping.” Huntress replied with false innocence.

Gritting her teeth and glaring, Batgirl opened her mouth to say something when Black Canary interrupted her with, “Um, girls, I think we have more important things to worry about.” Turning towards her, they saw that the blonde was looking upwards now.

Following her gaze, Huntress and Batgirl saw dozens of thick, green vines moving across the ceiling. “Okay, soooooo not amateur villains we’re dealing with here.” Stephanie said.

“Ya think so, Bratgirl!” a familiar and bubbly voice called out, causing the heroines to turn towards it just in time to see a sphere the size of a basketball comes towards them and burst open in a cloud of smoke. “But I guess it’s like Mistah J always says, you cape girls really do have heads to big for your bodies to support.”

“Harley, my opinion of that clown is lower than most anyone’s and even I know he would have something more clever and insulting than that to say.”

  
"Poison Ivy...Harley Quinn..." Dinah narrows her eyes, taking a fighting stance as she got ready to face the duo, though then a clawed glove grips the back of her waistband and she realizes that it’s not just a duo. "Eik!"

"Now, don't forget about me, babe." Selina Kyle taunts, appearing behind the Canary and quickly hoisting up on her underwear, bringing the jacket-clad blonde off her feet and keeping her secured. Dinah squeaks lightly, her green panties, decorated with small arrowheads, stretched out from the pulling.

"Um, hey Selina." Stephanie offers, giving the occasionally heroic Gotham Siren an awkward wave, one she smiled at and replied in turn, despite the fact she was busily pulling on Dinah's underwear.

"Batgirl. Do not. Befriend people. Who. Grab. My. Underwear!" Dinah warns her, gritting her teeth as she managed to get the words out between bounces, feeling her underwear once again in the familiar placement of between her backside.

"If you girls wanted to give Canary a wedgie, you could've just called. Arranged a girl's night out maybe?" Helena informs them, loading her crossbows as she got ready for a fight, seeing Ivy and Harley approaching. "We could've gotten drinks, had a few laughs, talked about boys, and girls, and taken turns on her underwear."

  
“Huntress!” Dinah exclaimed indignantly before feeling her panties get hiked up another few inches, the tugging also lifting her up to her tiptoes. “GAAHHK, HYYGGHH!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Huntress said lazily while aiming her crossbow at the clown and plant girls ahead of her. “Do me a favor and save whatever lecture you have in mind for AFTER we deal with these naughty girls.” As she was about to fire a bolt tipped with a capsule of knockout gas, the heroine was taken by surprise as some of the vines up above dropped down directly on top of her. “Ahow!”

As Huntress hit the ground and she was forced to start wrestling with the vines, Stephanie took the opportunity to charge forward directly at Ivy. Seeing Ivy jousting smirking at her and yet unmoving put a scowl on Batgirls face, prompting the heroine to leap up in a forward kick aimed at the redhead’s smile.

“Nope.” Haley said causally, intercepting the blonde from the side with a kick of her own and sending Batgirl to the ground, groaning. “And what’s the big idea goin’ for her before me, anyways? You aren’t on one of those vegan diets, are ya? Your butt sure don’t look like ya are.”

“Ugh, hearing that hurt worse than the kick.” Stephanie muttered as she started picking herself back up, only to he tackled down by Harley. “Gah, get OFF of me!” she snapped, pushing at the clown’s face as Harley tried to restrain her hands.

Ivy chucked at this sight before a shout brought her attention back over to Catwoman and Black Canary. The blonde had elbowed her wedgier was in the middle of trying to backflip over her to reverse their position.

It was a maneuver that, thanks to Catwoman’s grip on Dinah’s panties, allowed the villain the stretch the underwear further into an atomic and caused Canary to mess up entirely, landing on the floor with her underwear snapped onto her forehead.

  
"Tsk, tsk. Nice try Dinah, honey, but no cigar." Selina taunts, looking down at the trapped heroine as she secures the panties over her chin. Even if she screamed down, her Canary Cry would be hard to use in such a state.

Which, gave Selina ample time to hook some fingers in the belt loops on Dinah's shorts, using them to pull her wedgied backside up and over one of her knees.

"Now, to teach you some manners about where to keep your pointy little elbows." Selina teases, pulling up on the shorts more to get Dinah's bare cheeks, at least save for her fishnets, which Catwoman quickly began spanking.  
*Smack!*Smack!*Smack!*

"UUGGHGKH!" Dinah screams into her underwear, kicking her legs at every smack, while her attempts at a Canary Cry just resulted in an unfocused screech that probably shattered some glass, but wasn't exactly doing anything to her spanker.

"Selina's right, you girls are in need of a lotta teaching." Harley declares, standing on Steph's cape in such a way to keep her pinned to the floor under her, while she leaned over, the jester girl doing her best to relieve Steph of her pants.  
"You messed up our last heist, so we thought we should mess up your crime stopping. And in your case, I'm messing up your pants-wearing."

"Stop that-unhand those-I mean it-GIMME BACK MY PANTS!" Steph yells, struggling in vain to stop the pants theft, but soon her legs were as bare as Dinah's, with only her world's finest granny panties covering her lower region.

"Gonna have to ask nicer than that." Harley taunts, wrapping the stolen pants and the utility belt around one arm.

Meanwhile, Helena continues to try and struggle out of the vines. Gritting her teeth, she used one of her crossbow bolts as a makeshift knife, trying to cut the vines, though when she makes some real damage, the plant 'screams' and tightens, making her let go of the bolt by accident.

"Damn it!" Helena groans, until she sees a shadow looming over and two green feet, shoeless and bare, stepping before her, before the vines lift her up slowly to Ivy's level. The red-headed eco-terrorist plant-woman looks her over with bemusement, narrowing her eyes at her.

"You know, Huntress, I did always question your outfit choices. Namely, this here." Ivy begins, her hand trailing the stomach cut-out on her outfit, curiously looking at it.

"Says the one who isn't wearing pants." Helena retorts, glancing at Ivy's own attire, which pretty much just amounted to a pair of green bikini briefs and a strapless top seemingly made of leaves.

Ignoring her retort, Ivy slipped her hands down the front of Helena's stomach cut out, pulling up on the light pink fabric she wore underneath, belonging to a pair of boyshorts. Helena's eyes almost cross in discomfort, as Ivy quickly delivers a large melvin to them.

"But-oohk!-But I see your point!"

  
“I always do love how much more… agreeable you heroines get once someone has a hand on your panties.” Ivy stated, the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a smirk.

“Oh, don’t act like you do-OOWWWWW!” Huntresses attempt at a taunt ended as her panties were hiked up higher, rising to just below her breasts. Squirming, she tried to throw her body forward in a tackle but the vines reaching down from above held her body firmly in place, more of them binding her legs together to stop any attempts at kicking.

“Now, now, know your place, Huntress. Your place right HERE!” For emphasis, Ivy gave the panties clenched in her hands another tug, now pulling up just under Helena’s chin.

“GYYYRRRGGHAGGHH!” Squirming place, the heroine tried hopping upward to lessen the tension being put on her groin but succeeded only in giving herself a slight bouncing wedgie effect.

“Your place right here, begging for mercy.” Ivy continued.

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACKSMACKSMACK*

“PPPHHHMMMM, GYYYYYHHHPPHHHRRRGGGH!” As Ivy dealt with Huntress, Catwoman continued working over Black Canary’s jiggling booty, turning pinker and pinker with every smack she gave each cheek.

“Oh, come now, I KNOW you can take worse than this.” the villainess said, pausing I the spanks to grip the length of green, arrowhead print cotton running up the blonde’s back. She started giving it some rough tugs

“HYYYGGHH, HYYYGGHHH! FFAAAHHHHPPPHHH” Dinah’s legs kicked harder as she felt her chafing increase, her crack burning.

Somewhat making out her victim’s last word, Catwoman just laughed. “Okay then, back to spankign it is.”

“PPHHOOO!” The assumed plea fell on deaf ears as catwoman brought her hand down and delivered another SMACK to the blonde’s bubble butt. “HYYYRRGGHH!”

“Such a naughty little girl.” Catwoman teased, raining down more spanks.

“Get off of me and gi-EYYOWWCHIE!” Stephanie’s angry demands were cut short as Harley grabbed the front of her panties and mercilessly hiked them up, turning even the soft cotton into biting pain.

Using this opportunity to kick the girl’s side as she let go of her panties, Harley let the blonde roll onto her stomach before stepping on her back to pin her, showing off her superior experience in battle. “No can do, Buttgirl.” She said, reaching down and grabbing the heroine’s panties from the back this time. “You and your gal pal are do some MAJOR punishment.”

Harley then gave the panties a vicious and HARD PULL upwards while keeping Stephanie pinned down, forcing the panties to REALLY stretch. “GAAAHHHOOOWWW, GUURRGGH, You Are PURE EEEEVIL!”

“Pfft, such a drama queen.”

  
"Stephanie? Dinah? Helena?" Oracle's voice cracks in their ear pieces, the hacker trying to keep in contact with them, though the connection wasn't clear and none of them were in much position to talk.

Well, except for Stephanie, who despite her intense wedgie at Harley Quinn's hands, was able to at least make a response.

"Little tied up here, O! In Huntress' case, literally." Steph informs her, her face scrunched up from the feeling of cotton in between her bare butt cheeks. Enduring it the best she could, she continues to keep talking.  
"AGGHK! The Sirens kinda caught us off-guard. I'm uh, currently getting a serious backside flossing from Harley Quinn...any pointers?"

"Has she taken your utility belt?" Oracle asks, grimacing as she remembers the times she was in that exact position.

"Yep; and my pants." Steph continues, her legs kicking as Harley leans back, pulling the panties up with her. "Any-Eeyk!-Anything else?"

"And I assume Selina and Ivy have Dinah and Helena busy?"

"Let's just assume yes to everything. What. Do. I. Do!?" Stephanie groans, getting annoyed at the questions and lack of advice. "I think I'm gonna be torn in two here."

"OK, so, what you want to do..." Oracle begins, giving Steph a run-down on the best strategy for getting out of this.

"I think I need a break, Little Bird. My hand's getting numb." Selina informs Dinah after another long series of spanks, shaking her hand to regain feeling. The constant slaps onto Canary's large round cheeks had caused quite a sting for her gloved hands, apparently.

Not that Dinah exactly felt bad about it, giving her a death glare...or at least, glaring roughly where she thinks Selina is. The atomic wedgie made it hard to see. As she took her break, Dinah reaches her hands back to massage her cheeks, sighing as she waits Selina out.  
She wasn't in much position to fight at the moment, but when she tries to pull her underwear from her chin, Selina gave another swat to her cheeks, making it clear if she was going to get out of it, she needed space from Selina.

Hopefully, one of the others had some advantage to let that happen.

  
“PLLEEEEAASSSE, AAAGGHHH, PLEEEASSSE STAAHHHP!” It certainly wouldn’t be Helena getting that advantage though. She was too busy begging for mercy as Ivy bounced her by the front of her panties again and again.

The plant villainess chuckled at her enemy’s pleas. “Oh, come now, I expected more resistance from you than this.” Which would have been a reasonable assumption… if not for the fact that Helena was FAR less experienced at receiving and enduring wedgies than her teammates. “This almost ruins all the fun seeing you beg like this from so little.” Lowering the panties, Ivy proceeded to grab onto the bottom portion of the costume as well before mischievously adding, “Almost.” Hat was followed by a HARD upward pull

“AAAAIIIIIIYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Huntress’ squeal actually made Barbara wince on her end of the comms, distracting her in the middle of the advice she was giving Stephanie.

“Agh, I could swear that was coming from Canary!” oracle complained while pulling her headset off.

“Wait, O, what else do I do?! What do I- YEEEEP!” Stephanie’s questioning was cut off as Harley took her foot off of the heroine’s back, lifting her p and causing her to start bouncing. “Oowowowowowwiieee!”

“I’ll tell ya what ya do, Bratgirl.” Harley taunted. “Ya squeal and squeal and then squeal some more while I put these panties to good use.” Dropping the heroine onto the ground and earning a grunt of pain, Harley then got in front of her, put a foot on the heroine’s upper back and began STRETCHING them up higher and higher.

“AAAHHOOOWWW, Not an, HYYGGHH, ATOMIC!” Stephanie begged, body thrashing on the ground and fists banging on the floor as her butt clenched harder and harder with each pull on her atomic.

“Not just an atomic,” Harley said, as she snapped the panties onto her victims head… in a way that allowed the pointy ears of Batgirl’s cowl to piece through the fabric and pi the wedgie in place., “a COWL atomic wedgie.”

“Butt… hurts… sssooooo baaad!”

“Yeah, that’s kinda the idea.” Harley said, walking around to the other side of the heroine’s body and crouching down. “Now hold still.” she said, taking Batgirl’s pants and beginning to tie the blonde’s legs together with them.

Static filled Stephanie’s ears again as Oracle returned. “Sorry about that. Okay, what’s Harley doing now?”

  
"Cowl atomic...tying my legs with my pants...and..." Stephanie mumbles and trails off, registering what was happening, as Harley gave her some reprieve...though, only because she was looking for something to use for a good spanking.

"OK, check your gloves, you should have a spare taser-batarang." Oracle informs her, typing away as she recalls the strategies she learnt to combat this scenario.

"I believe...ick!..the term is 'taserang'..." Steph corrects, though her insistence on such matters is tempered by just how badly her atomic was restraining her. Still, when she checks the gloves, she finds a small, collapsible batarang with a blue marker on it.

"OK Bat-butt, time to pound some cake." Harley declares, getting ready to spank her with a comically oversized paddle.  
Why she had this here was anyone's guess, but for Steph's sake, she didn't have time to use it, as before she could swing she was suddenly hit with the batarang, instantly tasering her.  
"Gahk! No-ick!-no fair!"

"Yes! She's down!" Stephanie cheers for a second, trying to 'victory dance' despite her atomic. "So...how do I get out of this atomic?"

Meanwhile, as Ivy began to get bored, the wedgie just seemed to get worse for Helena. Being a giver had left her entirely unprepared for the wedgies she was getting, especially once Ivy had her vines take over.  
"Get-aghk! GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!"

Her costume wasn't really designed to stretch *that* much more than it did already, so the effort needed to stretch it as much as it was meant the wedgie she received was far worse than it would be otherwise.

"It's almost not worth the effort." Ivy dismays, watching Helena fight the wedgie as best she can, despite her restraining. The plant woman cringes though, when a distraction comes from the sound of Canary's scream.  
"Selina, please. Control that one."

Turning to face them, she sees Selina still keeping Canary over her lap, having resumed the spanking. Canary was screaming the entire time, though it was clearly less from the pain and more her attempt at using her power to escape some way.

"I already pulled her waistband over her chin, what else do you suggest?" Selina complains, rolling her eyes at Ivy's ordering. She naturally didn't like taking such orders from her, yet Ivy sometimes seemed to think she was the one in charge.

"That is your problem." Ivy retorts, crossing her arms as she starts to bicker with Selina, both seemingly ignoring the still screaming Canary.

As they argued though, they didn't seem to notice the *effect* the scream was having. Helena, looking up as she tried to process the pain of her wedgie, was the first to notice as the ceiling above was beginning to crack, and as a result the vines holding her up were beginning to loosen.

"Dinah...I could kiss you." Helena grins, realizing how the scream, and the Sirens' arguing, was giving her a chance at freedom.

  
As she waited for the vines to further loosen, the Sirens continued arguing.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Catwoman said, delivering another couple of SMACKs to Black Canary’s bottom, officially starting to turn it from bright pink to red. I think that these desperate cries of hers are giving us some puurrrrfect background music.”

“Don’t start making puns!” Ivy snapped. “It’s bad enough I have to listen to Harley’s attempts at being funny.” As another shriek came in from their blonde victim, Ivy added, “And I don’t care if you like it, it’s annoying me. It’s ringing in my ears and I’m getting sick of it.”

Glaring at her partner in crime, Selina shoved Black canary off of her lap and stood up. “Well I’m getting sick of you thinking you’re in charge.”

“I AM in charge!” Ivy shouted, arms getting thrown up in annoyance. “We both know that my powers are the ONLY reason the three of us can even attempt to threaten the heavy hitters.”

A low, cat-like growl coming out of her, Selina did NOT respond well to that criticism. “Oh really.” Hastily, Selina grabbed her whip off of her waist and, before Ivy could react, Catwoman flung it out, its length wrapping around the green woman’s throat before she could react. Selina then yanking on it to pull her over.

“Ahk!”

“Then let’s see you handle this!” Another pull and she managed to spin Ivy around while reeling the whip back in. As Ivy was turned around, Selina flung her weapon again, the whip striking Ivy’s scantily clad buttocks with a loud CRACK!

“YEEEOOOWWWWIIIEEEE!”

And at that scream from Ivy, Black Canary’s efforts finally had their intended effect as a few chucks of the ceiling cracked enough to fall down, dragging down vine with them and causing the remaining ones to instinctively shrink back.

“Finally!” Helena exclaimed as the vines weakened their hold enough for her to pull her limbs free.

Stopping their infighting before it could escalate int a straight up fight, the two quarreling Sirens looked over at Huntress. “Great,” Selina muttered, “now we have to bind her up AGAIN.”

“It’s no matter.” Ivy said, extending her powers to call her vines back in. “I can just- AH!” Her efforts were interrupted, however, as she was forced to duck under a batarang.

“Hope you ladies, AGGHHK, didn’t forget about me!” Stephanie exclaimed, getting their attention. Although, the epicness she was trying to put into that interruption was more than a little ruined by the fact that she was still dealing with her cowl atomic and was half slumped over with her pants still off.

  
"SVVVMMWNNN, HFFFFMP MMMGHGH!" Canary screams as she slumped on the ground, still in her atomic; from the sound of her surroundings and the fact Selina was no longer spanking her, she assumed that her scream had succeeded in ending the Siren's reign of terror.

"Help yourself, you've got hands." Helena declares, lightly nudging her side with her foot, though she did take a defensive position between Dinah's backside and the two Sirens until she was on her feet. As much fun as it often is to yank Dinah's undies or spank her rear, that's *her* job

Stephanie manages to make her way up to Dinah and, together, they get the underwear off of the older blonde's face. With a gasp, she massages her throat, now soar from all the screaming, while using another hand to stuff her underwear away and rub her red cheeks.  
"God, I am *not* sitting down any time soon."

"So, any chance you can help me with mine?" Stephanie asks, and with a bemused smile Dinah does that, pulling the material up in an attempt to get them off of her cowl.

"So you're free. Big whoop; it just means this second time around, we'll need to be a tad bit more rough." Ivy dismisses, confident she had enough plants around still healthy enough to fight for her. Though the scream had succeeded in taking out most of her 'children', so she was definitely at a bigger disadvantage than normal.

"Batgirl, do me a solid and get your pants on; you've got some weed killing to do." Dinah tells her, while cracking her knuckles, standing up next to Helena. "You and me ready to make some Sirens squeal?"

  
“Oh, it’ll be my pleasure.” Huntress replied with a grin as she adjusted the bottom half of her costume and used some fancy footwork to kick her crossbow up into her arms.

“Mine too!” Stephanie added, reaching down to grab her pants and… not finding them. “Huh?”

“Lookin’ for these, Buttgirl?” Harley asked, back on her feet now and walking up on Ivy’s left with Batgirl’s pants slung over her shoulder and the oversized paddle in her hands. “Hope you enjoyed that shockin’ ya gave me, because it’s gonna cost you that big badonkadonk of yours!”

Blushing at Harley’s choice of words and at still being kept pantsless, Stephanie snarled at the bubbly clown girl and charged straight at her. “Raaaahhhhh!”

Similar yells left the mouths of all other fighters as they charged forward (with the exception of Ivy, who stepped back as she began focusing on calling in her plants).

Having charged first, Batgirl and Harley were the first to start clashing, the clown girl leaping into the air with a spin kick that Batgirl dodged by dropping to the floor and sliding under her. As the blonde heroine stood back up those, her opponent spun around and slapped her paddle against Batgirl’s bottom HARD!

“YEEEOOWWWIIIEEEE!” she cried, hopping in pain.

Catwoman, meanwhile, was stuck taking on both Black Canary AND Huntress since Ivy was busy calling in more plants. With a twirl of her whip, she forced both heroines back to avoid getting hit. However, Huntress took aim with her crossbow and fired a blunt bolt and the villainess.

“GYYYEEEEE!”

And as luck would have it, she hit Catwoman right between her legs. The villainess’ entire body stiffened in pain before her knees buckled and she collapsed down with her hands going to her groin. “Oooooowwwww…” she whined, trying to will her body to stand up again.

  
Before she has time to recover, Canary grabs her by the front of her costume and delivers another low strike with her knee, ensuring Selina wasn't going to recover quickly.

"You have any incendiary bolts?" Dinah asks, glancing at Helena and motioning at Ivy and her vines. "Looks like Steph's a little busy, and someone needs to take out the rest of her plants."

"Do I really look like someone stupid enough to *not* have any?" Helena retorts as she loads the crossbow with flaming crossbow bolts, ready to take out Ivy's 'children', and thus neutralize her main offense.

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully?" Dinah teases, as she flips Selina over, cracking her knuckles. With a mock-gasp, Helena glares at the dig.

"OK smart-mouth, that remark is costing you something serious when this is over." Helena warns her, making a private note to make Dinah pay for the insult. As she turns to set the plants on fire, Dinah rolls her eyes and tries to put that warning out of mind, as she turns to face the stunned Selina.

"Now then, Cat; time for the Canary to teach you some manners." she declares, and after tearing the back of her costume, she reaches for the underwear Selina was wearing, intent on paying her back.

  
As she felt Dinah’s fingers curl around the back of her bright pink, Hello Kitty panties, Selina shuddered. “w-wait! Dinah, you… you know this was all just in good fun, right?!” she asked desperately.

“Oh, I know.” Tightening her grip on her opponent’s granny panties, Black Canary gave them a HARD pull and loudly declared, “And so is THIS!”

“KYYYYAAAAHHHOOOWWWW!” Her eyes wide with pain as her butt was split by her panties, Catwoman was literally lifted up off of the ground by the force of the pull, dangling in place for a moment before Dinah started roughly bouncing her, further chafing her crack. “AGH! Ple-EEASSSE, aghk, sto-AAAHHP! AHHOWOWW!”

“What is it with villains always asking for mercy without having ever offered it first?” Dinah asked, beginning to swing Catwoman back and forth in her wedgie, flossing the villainess and earning pained whines and squeaks from her. “And are you sure that you’re Catwoman? Because you sound more like Mousewoman right now.”

“Not funnyyyeeeOOWWWCHIEEE!” Selina cried as her complaint was interrupted with a bounce getting mixed into her swinging.

“HHRRRAAAGGGHHH!” Poison Ivy’s face was a mask of rage as she directed and steered her plants, helping them avoid and dodge the incendiary bolts being fired at them. Sadly, the vines ad been densely packed together when the first shot had been fired, meaning that most of them were already burning.

And even worse from the villainess, her focus on her plants meant that she wasn’t paying attention to how Huntress had been slowly walking towards her, getting closer and closer until she was finally in punching distance.

“GYYRRGHH!” Or groin kicking distance as it happened. The front wedgieing she’d been given earlier made her eager for payback.

However, not all of the Birds of Prey were having as much luck.

“GYAHOWWW!” Having missed with her spin kick when Harley crouched down, Stephanie felt her panty-clad bottom get struck once again with the paddle, this time knocking her over.

As well trained as she was, Stephanie Brown had FAR less combat experience than Harley Quinn.

  
"Awe, come on, Dork-Knight wannabe, gotta have more fight in'ya than that!" Harley taunts, rolling her eyes in bemusement as Stephanie nursed her spanked rear, cringing from the paddle attack.

"I swear, I'm going to take that paddle off of you and break it over your bu-owwwe!" Steph begins to threaten, but she found herself cut off by the next spank. "I know you guys are busy, but can I get some help?"

"Give us a sec, we're almost done." Dinah declares, continuing to bounce Selina by her underwear, stretching them as much as she could, aiming to repay her atomic. Though it was hard to get it over her head given their height difference, Dinah manages to hook them over, though only after forcing her to lean over.

"Yeah, just about." Helena adds, as she too managed to easily overpower Poison Ivy, who without her plants, was starting to realize *maybe* she should learn some combat moves, if just because Helena had the sides of her panties and was pulling them securely over her shoulders.

"Damn it, Selina! This is your fault!" Ivy yells in frustration, blaming the cat for failing to stop Dinah's screaming. With her underwear invading both sides thanks to the atomic, she's unable to do much but struggle, allowing Huntress to smack her backside, as Canary does to Catwoman, making the two wedgied villains crash into each other.

Not noticing this though, Harley snickers, swinging her paddle at Steph again and again, though the current Batgirl manages to evade the swings for the most part, trying to keep her booty safe.

"Stay still! I need ta...ta..." Harley begins to declare, but she trials off when in her swing, she turns around to see that now, all three Birds were on her.

"'You 'need ta...ta...' what, exactly?" Dinah questions, cracking her knuckles.

  
Harley Quinn was many things. Crazy, a fool in love with a monster, a dangerous lunatic, and an unreliable criminal with priorities that made her as much of a liability as she was an asset to name just a few.

However, she also a girl who knew when she was thoroughly outmatched.

So, dropping the paddle, the clown girl held up a small white flag and waved it with a sheepish grin. “Eheheh, I need ta surrender and throw myself yer mercy.” she tried.

“Now that might just be the first funny thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Huntress replied, holstering her crossbow on her side and cracking her own knuckles. “Because, you see, we’re a little short on mercy right now.”

Sheepish grin falling, Harley let go of her white flag and sighed. “Yeah, I figured as much.” Turning her back towards the two heroines, Harley proceeded to bend over, placing her hands on her ankles. “just make it quick.”

“No promises.” Helena said a she approached the clown and grabbed the zipper on the back of her formfitting jester costume. “I do appreciate a girl who knows how to take her punishment though.” Pulling the zipper down to Harley’s butt, Huntress exposed the clown girl’s yellow, smiley face print granny panties and rubbed her hands together in excitement. “As thrilling as the hunt is, it’s always a pleasure to be reminded of my strength with a show of submission.”

Reaching out and curling her finger’s around Harley’s waistband, Huntress gave them a few teasing little tugs to start with. “yeah, yeah, you’re real big and tough when ya’ve got me outnumbered.” Harley said mockingly, ignoring the feeling of her panties slipping into her crack. “Try takin’ me on one to one sometime, then- HYYYKKK!” Huntress cut the jester off by giving the underwear a MUCH harder pull now, stretching them halfway up Harley’s back.

“You’d squeak and grunt? Yes, I know you would.” Huntress said, pulling again and earning another squeak as Harley’s buttocks clenched tightly. “I’m not like our cute little canary friend, or any of the Batgirls you’ve faced, you know. I GIVE the wedgies.”

  
Watching the display, Black Canary couldn't help but twinge in sympathy as she watched the Jester, forced to assume the position and in the midst of getting her smiley faced panties stretched up her back.  
Sure, Harley had given her many wedgies over the years, even despite how the clown girl had often found herself on Dinah's side (the flexible morality of the Sirens, and how often they teamed up to fight bigger fish, was something of a conundrum for her), but as someone who's been in her position many times, Dinah felt a little bad.

And even if she was just observing it, it was a solid reminder that while Helena might not be her match in a fight, she definitely had her beat in the art of wedgie giving. Evidently Helena must have been a nightmare for other girls back in Catholic School.

The former mafia princess and anti-heroine was as remorseless with a pair of panties as she was a crossbow, and Harley's constant squeals and her over-the-top, cartoonish flailing, definitely showed the effect of this.

"Word of advice, Harley?" Helena speaks up, continuing to pull viciously on the panties, pulling them up the girl's bare back thanks to how the jester outfit had been unzipped.  
"Wear a *bra* under your suit; I'd maybe have settled on a bra connection."

"Oh Geez!" Harley lets out in a squeakily high-pitched voice, her legs getting wobbly as Helena began to pull her panties over her head, knocking her jester hat off so she could get the underwear over her pigtails instead.

"But now? Oh, you force me to go for an atomic, instead." Helena declares, securing the waistband over her clown make-up plastered face.

"Eesh. She just spent the last hour taking my pants, giving me wedgies, and spanking my ass, and yet I *still* feel sorry for her right now." Stephanie admits, eyes widened at the sight of Helena at work. As with Canary, it was reminding her how much she liked to avoid getting on the Huntress' bad side.

"So...." Helena adds, kicking up the paddle to catch it in her hand, patting it in her hand as she turns to look at her two teammates.  
"Just so you two know, I'm keeping this."

  
Both blonde heroines gulped at that statement. Their butts twitched just THINKING about what Helena could do to their booties with that kind of heavy hitting power backing her up.

Giving the paddle a twirl in her hand, Helena proceeded to swing it hard and deliver a loud THWACK onto Harley’s butt that knocked the clown girl over. ”YEEEOOOWWWWIIIEEE!” she cried out, feeling her buttocks sting as she hit the ground, though she made sure to quickly assume another good position for getting her butt disciplined while on the ground. Another twirl saw the jester’s raised up booty receiving another shriek-inducing THWACK! “EEEYYAAAHHOOOWWWIIEEEE!”

As Harley’s right eye twitched from how her butt was stinging, Helena turned towards Stephanie and held out the paddle. “So, feel like getting a little payback?”

Biting her bottom lip in thought, Batgirl looked over at Harley again. Only minutes ago, Stephanie had been eager to take that paddle and DESTROY Harley’s butt with it. Having watched the girl accept her wedgies and spans so submissively though, she was having second thoughts though.

Seeing Batgirl’s conundrum, Black Canary decided to help out. “Actually, maybe we should wrap things up here. I, uh, I’d like to get go and get some ice… for reasons.” And that very much wasn’t a lie.

Giving a short laugh at that, Helena replied, “Well, I guess we can just tie the Sirens up and call this a job well done. Besides, we’re going to want to stock you up with a LOT of ice. I’m foreseeing this new toy of mine,” she caressed the paddle as she said that, “getting some VERY thorough test drives this week.”

Dinah shivered and whined at that statement.

-

10 minutes later, the police arrived at the warehouse to find Gotham’s Siren’s tied together with their own underwear and swinging from the ceiling where all of their panties were tied to a single lighting fixture.

“Why, EEEK, couldn’t you just keep that pathetic, AGH, little songbird under control you stupid pussy!” they were also arguing with each other, as Ivy's blunt statement to her feline partner showed.

“At least I, GAHOW, put up a fight before I went down.” Catwoman argued.

“Nyyghh, oh please, the only one, AGHK, doing any real fightin’ was meeeEEE!” Harley chimed in. “And I was winnin’ too!”


End file.
